Tears of Trixie
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: Peddie just broke up. Sibuna dislikes Eddie. And Nicole comforts Patricia. But the morning after she is totally different. Why?


**A/N So I can't believe it! PEDDIE BROKE UP! SHE CRIED! Holy snap! Props to Jade she did a great job. Stupid Denby! She broke them up! OMG if Patricia is the sinner I'll yell. If they do make her a sinner I hope Eddie saves her. And oooohhh la la I think our a Sweet has a crush on little Harriet Denby (Not the evil, the real one) That would be so cool if they got together. How would Eric explain it. Hey son I have a interest in Harriet the sister of the woman who tried to kill your friends and broke up you and your girlfriend and who tried to make evil run the world. Want some pancakes?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Nicole couldn't believe it. She just heard from Joy that Trixie discovered messages on Eddie's computer between him and some chick. _That piece of scum. That dirty little two-timing rat! How dare he do this to her. I thought he loved her. Aw poor Trixie_. Nicole walked down the corridor as she spotted Eddie talking to Fabian and Alfie.

He felt terrible. The girl he actually cared about just broke up with him again. That's not what bother him. He saw unshed tears in her eyes as she said those three little words _I hate you_. Eddie knew Yacker never cried so he must've really hurt her._ I didn't do anything! I don't even know how they got there. Someone is trying to mess with me. And she didn't even let me explain._

"Eddison!" Nicole exclaimed rage through her eyes. The corridor was empty except for the four. The blonde turned around to see the Latina walking towards her. "Nicole you will never-"

That's when she slapped him. The impact made a large smack sound. Eddie touched his cheek as Nicole was about to pounce on him. Noticing Nicole's anger getting the best of her Fabian wrapped his arms around her waist stopping her from potentially killing Eddie. She tried to struggle out but Alfie stepped in front of Eddie. "You little rat! How could you do that to her?"

"What did he do?" Alfie asked.

"He's a cheater!"

"What you cheated on Trixie?" Alfie asked. Eddie was about to respond when Alfie moved to the side giving Nicole full access. His happy look now an angry glare. Using this chance Nicole tackled Eddie. She hit his chest. She tried to strangle him when Fabian lifted her off him. She's tiny anyone could lift her up. _Let me go! I kill him. I'll shove my foot so far up his ass he'll choke on it._

"Fabian put me down!"

"No!"

"You're lucky I'm small!"

Once Nicole calmed down - Fabian restricted her- she looked at Eddie for an explanation. "I didn't write those messages."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because-"

"And to think Patricia ever cared about you." And with that she stormed off leaving an angry prankster, and heart broken American, and a confused Brit.

* * *

Hours past and the Sibuna gang decided that it was too dangerous to look for clues. So they all headed to bed. Eddies head was still reeling on who could've done this. He would never cheat on Yacker. She was the first girl that he actually cared about. Somehow across their Sibuna missions,pranks,and various detentions he fell in love with her. And all because some stupid person has tricked her he'll lose all that. _No I'm not._ Eddie thought. He didn't know how he'd do it but he get Patricia back, No matter what.

Nicole walked up the stairs and entered the room she shared with KT & Patricia. KT was sleeping in Joy's room because she thought Patricia would want to be alone. She heard about the breakup and decided it was best. Nicole looked onto Patricia's bed and saw her under all the covers. Nicole entered the bathroom and changed into a oversize grey tshirt and plaid leggings. She braided her hair into two parts and crept into her bed.

Around 2:00 am Nicole awoke to hear someone sniffling. She sat up to hear the sniffling coming from underneath all those big covers. She walked over and pulled off the covers. Inside was Patricia tears streaming down her face. Nicole's heart broke looking at her friend. She sat down on the bed and hugged the heartbroken previous red head.

Patricia was hurting emotionally. She loved Eddie and he cheated on her. _This is my fault. I'm so stupid I told Joy not to cry over a boy and here I am. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. _

_I hate him. She thought aloud._

"Shhh, Trixie." Nicole didn't believe it. She believed she'd always love him but she's angry. Nicole patted her head as Trixie calmed down.

"If it helps I almost killed Eddie."

"Thanks Nikki."

"No prob Trixie."

* * *

Nicole woke up that morning in Trixie's bed without Patricia in it. _Where is she? _Her thoughts were answer when she saw Patricia smiling and walking into the room.

"Morning Nicole."

"Morning." She awkwardly replied. _What happened? She was all tears last night._

"Come down for breakfast." Patricia said dragging Nicole out of the room. Nicole simply nervously laughed it off and sped from Patricia. Not noticing her eyes flickering red. _What is up with Patricia?_

_Poor Nicole, If only she knew._

* * *

**That's the end! Can't wait for Eddie to find out she's the sinner. I will love if he saves her with a kiss. Eeeeek!**


End file.
